1. Field of the Invention
Preferred embodiments of the present invention relates to a content delivery system, a content transmission apparatus, and a content transmission method, that transmit content to a client apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a content transmission apparatus that transmits video data through a network, and a plurality of client apparatuses (televisions) that reproduce the transmitted video data has been known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-256994, for example).
But in prior art content transmission apparatus, if, for example, a user environment has a relatively narrow network bandwidth, there may arise delays in content transmission. As a result, the client apparatus becomes, for example, unable to reproduce the content without interruption.
On the other hand, if the content transmission apparatus transmits low-capacity content (low bit-rate content, for example), the client apparatus is capable of reproducing the content without interruption even under the narrow network bandwidth environment. The content transmission apparatus transmitting low bit-rate content, however, results in quality deterioration of the content that is reproduced at all the client apparatuses. Consequently, it follows that the client apparatus is unable to reproduce any content other than low-quality content even under an environment where the network bandwidth is relatively broad.